James & Lloyd & The Giant Peach
by Purplecatlover93
Summary: This is a crossover between Ninjago and James & The Giant Peach. Please, no flaming and I hope you all enjoy this story. I will give shoutouts to those who review this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I noticed that there's not a story about Ninjago and James & The Giant Peach here. I decided to make a story about the tv show and the movie combined. So, here it comes. If anyone can help me with this story, I'd really appreciate it. Any kind of help is appreciated. Here's how the story goes. I may edit it a little with the characters and how they dress and everything. Please enjoy this story. No bad reviews. No flaming either. I will also do shoutouts for people who give amazing reviews to this story too.**

Once upon a time, there lived two boys who were both best friends, but, they felt like brothers. They had grown up together on the same day. Their names were James and Lloyd. Lloyd and James both had loving caring parents until one fateful day, the two boys and their parents were celebrating their two sons' birthdays at the beach until two monstrous beasts showed up. One was a rhinoceros and the second beast was a Tyrannosaurs Rex. The two beasts ate both boys parents which left them both as orphans. James and Lloyd had to go and live with James's two terrible aunts. Their names were Spiker and Sponge. Spiker was thin with a white dress, white shoes, had red hair while her sister Sponge looked fat and was wearing a colorful dress with weirdly looking shoes and also had red hair like Spiker did. The two boys were forced to work all day. They were both miserable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I noticed that there's not a story about Ninjago and James & The Giant Peach here. I decided to make a story about the tv show and the movie combined. So, here it comes. If anyone can help me with this story, I'd really appreciate it. Any kind of help is appreciated. Here's how the story goes. I may edit it a little with the characters and how they dress and everything. Please enjoy this story. No bad reviews. No flaming either. I will also do shoutouts for people who give amazing reviews to this story too. I'm also going to skip the songs too.**

The two boys cleaned the house and did chores from dawn until dusk. They weren't given much to eat. Whenever Lloyd talked back to Spiker and Sponge, he would almost be beaten up, but, instead of letting Lloyd getting beaten up with a spatula by Spiker, James pushed Lloyd out of the way and took the hits for Lloyd instead of him. That shocked Lloyd and surprised both Spiker and Sponge, but, the two aunts didn't care. After Spiker was done hitting him and left, Lloyd went to check on him and comfort him and stayed by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I noticed that there's not a story about Ninjago and James & The Giant Peach here. I decided to make a story about the tv show and the movie combined. So, here it comes. If anyone can help me with this story, I'd really appreciate it. Any kind of help is appreciated. Here's how the story goes. I may edit it a little with the characters and how they dress and everything. Please enjoy this story. No bad reviews. No flaming either. I will also do shoutouts for people who give amazing reviews to this story too. I'm also going to skip the songs for James & The Giant Peach.**

After Lloyd had comforted James who was tired, the boys went to bed to get up really early to do their usual chores. Before they went to bed, Lloyd saw a black and white spider. He called James over to look at the spider and were both amazed at how cool it looked. They remembered they had chores to do and looked for it's web to place it there. Lloyd put it back on it's web and they both went to bed. The very next morning, before they could get up themselves, they heard screaming from Spiker and Sponge and tried to kill it, the spider jumped avoiding the swatter that would have killed her. Lloyd rushed over and let her onto his hand and ran downstairs with James following him. Spiker followed them and Lloyd ran into Sponge and the spider jumped off Lloyd's hand frightened and landed on Sponge's face. Lloyd noticed the spider wasn't in his hand anymore and immediately looked around seeing her on Sponge's face and took her off her face and ran outside with James following close behind. They got to a tree and knelt down. Lloyd put his hand down and told her to go and get out of here. It got off and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I noticed that there's not a story about Ninjago and James & The Giant Peach here. I decided to make a story about the tv show and the movie combined. So, here it comes. If anyone can help me with this story, I'd really appreciate it. Any kind of help is appreciated. Here's how the story goes. I may edit it a little with the characters and how they dress and everything. Please enjoy this story. No bad reviews. No flaming either. I will also do shoutouts for people who give amazing reviews to this story too. I'm also going to skip the songs for James & The Giant Peach.**

After the spider left Lloyd's hand, the two boys stood up and Lloyd pulled out a map of New York from his back pocket and they looked at it and heard Spiker's voice with Sponge following behind and Spiker saw it and Lloyd tried to hide it, but, before he knew it, the map had been ripped out of his hands and ripped to shreds. So, Lloyd talked back to them and before Sponge could beat James, she stopped saying it was too early and that she was tired. "You got off this time. Next time you won't be so lucky." Then Lloyd looked up at the tree that he let the spider off at and saw a peach in one of the branches. He pointed it out and the three looked up following Lloyd's pointing finger and both aunts wanted the peach for themselves. Both looked at each other and told James to come over and get the peach down. So, James got on his aunts' shoulders and tried to get it, but all of a sudden, it started to grow and Spiker saw the peach growing and told Sponge to get away. James tried to get down himself, but fell off his aunts' shoulders and fell to the ground. Lloyd ran forward and grabbed James and pulled him away from the growing peach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I noticed that there's not a story about Ninjago and James & The Giant Peach here. I decided to make a story about the tv show and the movie combined. So, here it comes. If anyone can help me with this story, I'd really appreciate it. Any kind of help is appreciated. Here's how the story goes. I may edit it a little with the characters and how they dress and everything. Please enjoy this story. No bad reviews. No flaming either. I will also do shoutouts for people who give amazing reviews to this story too. I'm also going to skip the songs for James & The Giant Peach.**

Lloyd helped James up and backed away until the peach was done growing. James, Lloyd, Spiker and Sponge were amazed at how huge it looked. The two sisters looked at each other again and thought, "Money!" So, they put the peach into the newspapers and many people including a photographer came and took Spiker and Sponge's picture with the peach behind them. James and Lloyd were inside at the window depressed. Later when the moon had come out, James wearing his outfit from the movie and Lloyd wearing a nice yellow jacket and a green shirt along with brown shoes came downstairs wanting to play with the kids. Both were told by Spiker and Sponge as they were counting money told them they were too late and to go and pick up the trash that was left outside with sticks and trash bags. They went outside and got to work. While they were working, Lloyd saw a bag and picked it up feeling hungry and opened it and something green hopped out of the bag and took off. James followed Lloyd down to the peach and Lloyd tried to grab the two things that had hopped out, but, missed. Lloyd and James smelled the peach. Both leaned back to make sure Spiker and Sponge weren't around and leaned forward and took two pieces from the peach and just before they could eat them, the two green things hopped into both peaches and the boys took a bite each of the peaches and felt slightly weird, but, then a big hole opened up and they crawled in and right after they did, the hole closed up behind them and as they crawled further in, they began to change and turn small. They got close to the edge where there was light and heard voices and saw figures making shadows. One said "Where do you think you're going, yank?" "Gotta get out of here. Plan our escape from Spiker and Sponge." Both boys got really close to the edge and fell in screaming. The figures crowded around them and they backed away frightened and begged them not to eat them. They began to laugh saying they wouldn't eat them. The light came on and showed what they were.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I noticed that there's not a story about Ninjago and James & The Giant Peach here. I decided to make a story about the tv show and the movie combined. So, here it comes. If anyone can help me with this story, I'd really appreciate it. Any kind of help is appreciated. Here's how the story goes. I may edit it a little with the characters and how they dress and everything. Please enjoy this story. No bad reviews. No flaming either. I will also do shoutouts for people who give amazing reviews to this story too. I'm also going to skip the songs for James & The Giant Peach.**

There was a centipede who introduced himself as Kai. A ladybug named Nya. A glowworm named Misako. A grasshopper as Wu, a black and white spider named Skylor and a green firefly named Morro. Wu: "We're not going to eat you, my name is Sensei Wu, but I'm sometimes called by Wu." Kai: "What are your names?" Lloyd & James: "I'm Lloyd and this is my brother James." Misako: "Very nice to meet you." Kai: "My name is Kai." "The ladybug over there is my sister Nya and the firefly and spider are Morro and Skylor." Lloyd and James looked at the firefly and spider and immediately recognized the spider. Lloyd & James: "You're the one we saw in the window and saved from Spiker and Sponge!" Skylor: "That's right. I never got the chance to thank you for that. Thank you." Lloyd & James: You're very welcome."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I noticed that there's not a story about Ninjago and James & The Giant Peach here. I decided to make a story about the tv show and the movie combined. So, here it comes. If anyone can help me with this story, I'd really appreciate it. Any kind of help is appreciated. Here's how the story goes. I may edit it a little with the characters and how they dress and everything. Please enjoy this story. No bad reviews. No flaming either. I will also do shoutouts for people who give amazing reviews to this story too. I'm also going to skip the songs for James & The Giant Peach.**

Spiker and Sponge: "Where are you two brats?! You two are not done cleaning up! This place is still filthy! Sponge: I think I heard a rhinoceros and a tyrannosaurus rex out here!" Kai: "Time to go and make a pest of myself." Morro: "I'm joining you." So both Morro and Kai went up to the top of the peach and looked down seeing Spiker and Sponge and looked around seeing the stem and Kai went up to it and began to use his horns to cut the stem while Morro kept a lookout on Spiker and Sponge who were looking for James & Lloyd. Kai: "Timber!" "Come on Morro." Morro: "Coming!" They went back in and closed the top. Kai: Hold on everyone! This is going to get bumpy!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I noticed that there's not a story about Ninjago and James & The Giant Peach here. I decided to make a story about the tv show and the movie combined. So, here it comes. If anyone can help me with this story, I'd really appreciate it. Any kind of help is appreciated. Here's how the story goes. I may edit it a little with the characters and how they dress and everything. Please enjoy this story. No bad reviews. No flaming either. I will also do shoutouts for people who give amazing reviews to this story too. I'm also going to skip the songs for James & The Giant Peach.**

The peach broke from the stem that it was on and rolled down heading for Spiker and Sponge who screamed and got into their car which rolled on top and crushed the car with them in it and it rolled down the hill with everyone in the peach running then fell down and cried out in fear as the peach kept moving. It rolled towards a fence which covered the peach creating a walking path, then rolled off the cliff and splashed into the ocean. Spiker and Sponge: "Our peach!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I noticed that there's not a story about Ninjago and James & The Giant Peach here. I decided to make a story about the tv show and the movie combined. So, here it comes. If anyone can help me with this story, I'd really appreciate it. Any kind of help is appreciated. Here's how the story goes. I may edit it a little with the characters and how they dress and everything. Please enjoy this story. No bad reviews. No flaming either. I will also do shoutouts for people who give amazing reviews to this story too. I'm also going to skip the songs for James & The Giant Peach.**

So, the next day, everyone had woken up, but, were tangled up. Wu: "Ow! Somebody pinched me!" "Kai: "Was that the spider who hit me?!" "Skylor: Watch it Kai! I can still use my webbing to tie you up and eat you!" Kai: "No, please! I'll be nicer to you now." Everyone laughed and decided to get themselves untangled from each other and see if they were all okay. Wu: "Everyone okay?" All: "We're okay, now." Everyone looked at Kai and Morro shooting them a glare. Morro: "Don't glare at me! It's Kai's fault!" Wu: "Let's move on and see where we landed."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I noticed that there's not a story about Ninjago and James & The Giant Peach here. I decided to make a story about the tv show and the movie combined. So, here it comes. If anyone can help me with this story, I'd really appreciate it. Any kind of help is appreciated. Here's how the story goes. I may edit it a little with the characters and how they dress and everything. Please enjoy this story. No bad reviews. No flaming either. I will also do shoutouts for people who give amazing reviews to this story too. I'm also going to skip the songs for James & The Giant Peach.**

Morro: "Where are we?"

Skylor: "We appear to be in the middle of, how do you say, the big puddle?"

Kai: "Biggest puddle of them all, angel fangs."

Skylor: "Hmpf!"

Morro: "Shhhh! I hear something. Great big gnashing teeth!"

Lloyd & James: "Sounds like a rhino and a t-rex!"

Skylor: "I hear something too."

Wu: "Looks like a school of tuna that are being sucked into a machine."

James & Lloyd: "It's a shark!"

Kai: "What are we gonna do?!"

James & Lloyd: "The seagulls! They're our only chance! We'll need some bait."

Morro: "Where are we gonna get bait?!"

Nya, with a bell, Wu and Kai surrounded Morro.

Morro: "Oh, no! I am NOT going to be bait!"

Morro with the bell around his neck slumped forward refusing to move.

James & Lloyd: "Come on, Morro! Move so we can get out of here."

Morro: "Not gonna happen and you can't make me!"

Kai: "Oh yeah?"

Morro was tickled and complained.

Morro: "Hey, no fair! Mockingbirds ate me mother! My sisters were swallowed by swallows!"

James & Lloyd: "Here comes the first one. Get ready to pull down there."

Skylor created a web big enough to catch the other seagulls and tie them to the stem.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! I noticed that there's not a story about Ninjago and James & The Giant Peach here. I decided to make a story about the tv show and the movie combined. So, here it comes. If anyone can help me with this story, I'd really appreciate it. Any kind of help is appreciated. Here's how the story goes. I may edit it a little with the characters and how they dress and everything. Please enjoy this story. No bad reviews. No flaming either. I will also do shoutouts for people who give amazing reviews to this story too. I'm also going to skip the songs for James & The Giant Peach.**

Kai fell forward and onto the rope and gripped onto it to avoid falling into the ocean while screaming and ducked when the shark sent out small flying sharks to cut the string that had the seagulls and both James and Lloyd saw that happen and shout that they were getting away. Both boys got onto Wu's back and jumped up to get the seagulls which were coming back down and the shark sent out two more flying sharks at them causing them to scream for help. Nya flew out and smacked both flying sharks away with her purse mad at them for not having any manners. Back with Kai who climbing back up the rope, Skylor was using a hammer to get the hook out while Kai was running back up after nearly being eaten by the shark and got back up just as the hook had been hit out of the peach and climbed up the fence walkway while the hook had wrapped around the shark making it blow up and everyone cheered.


End file.
